War of Emotions
by pinkduck
Summary: [ON HOLD] Kagome is fed up with Inuyasha and leaves him. Inuyasha doesn't know what to think or do. And when things finally seem to work out, they get complicated. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_this is my first fic, so go easy on me. please R & R_**

* * *

**

**War of Emotions**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kagome could only hear the gentle rustle of the leaves and the odd bird chirping in the distance. But the air that hung heavily about her was anything but peaceful. She could feel Inuyasha's anger permeate the room, even though he was standing outside.

Her hands were shaking as she folded her camisole and placed it in her backpack. Had she really told him that she was going to leave and never come back? She closed her eyes for a brief moment in an attempt to slow her racing heart. Her palms were clammy from nervousness. As she wiped her hands on her skirt, she tried to collect her courage.

All she had to do was to sling her backpack over her shoulder, get out, walk past a fuming Inuyasha, give Shippo an affectionate pat on the head, give a hug to Sango, say goodbye to Miroku, and then make her way back into the well.

She shook her head. _You won't be able to carry out your plan if you are so nervous_, she scolded herself. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her strength and hoisted herself to her feet and slid open the door.

Sure enough, the half-demon was posted by the doorway, his hands clasped and in his sleeves, eyes close, and face in a half-scowl.

Something in Kagome's heart tugged. I_ guess I could spare him a "good-bye" or something_, she thought, as she turned to close the door behind her.

"G-goodbye…Inu—"

"Where do you think you're going, wench?" Inuyasha snarled, his eyes flashing open.

Kagome took a deep breath. "I already told you where I will be going," she said, flatly.

Inuyasha gave her a hard look. "So you're just going to leave?"

"I'm going home, Inuyasha. I'm not coming back."

"What about the jewel shards?" he demanded, his temper flaring up. "We've still got half of it to go!"

Kagome reached for the small bottle that held nearly half of the Shikon Jewel. Looking at its brilliant rose hue for one last time, she turned her palm to Inuyasha.

The hanyou sneered. His bottom eyelid twitched.

"Take it," Kagome urged.

Inuyasha's eyes flicked to look at the girl. "But I need you to find the rest of them! You can't leave until we find them all!"

Kagome's hand lowered. "You finally told me the truth." She stood there, motionless, her hands gripping on the small bottle. Her tears welled in her eyes even as she desperately tried to will them away.

"What do you mean, wench?" Inuyasha growled. His tone was slathered in annoyance.

"You only kept me around because I could sense the jewel shards. I am just your little jewel detector," she uttered in a choked voice. The tears ran freely and abundantly over her cheeks. My face is probably all blotchy now, she thought to herself.

"I never said that!"

Kagome backed away and faced him, staring at his eyes. "There are a lot of things you don't say, Inuyasha, but I know it's true! You treat me like I'm a burden. You only protect me because you can't lose your little jewel detector! That's all I am to you! You don't even care about anybody else either! You push Shippo around like you're doing him a favour! And you couldn't care about Sango or Miroku because they can get themselves out of trouble. But me? I can't do anything! I can only detect jewel shards! Well, you know what? I'm sick of it! I'm sick of finding jewel shards! I'm sick of fighting demons! I'm sick of being around you! I'm sick of getting hurt!"

Kagome left no time for Inuyasha to respond, instead, she flung the bottle on the floorboards and ran. She left Inuyasha looking down at the broken bits of glass and the half of the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha turned to watch Kagome's legs take her as fast as she could to the well.

* * *

The leaves hid his face from the wondering eyes of Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha felt safe, shrouded by the thick foliage. He liked climbing up here to think.

It had been a little under an hour since Kagome had stormed out on him. he frowned as he turned the jewel half in his hands. He ran his fingers over the jagged surface. He felt a twinge of pain and turned over his finger and inspected it.

A round, red drop of blood formed on his fingertip. He sucked the blood off and folded his hand back into the large sleeve of his haori and forgot about this. There were other things on his mind. Like Kagome.

He didn't understand why she had just flipped out on him like that. She accused him of treating her like a burden. He frowned. He never felt that way about her. Hadn't he always been willing to get her out of trouble? He may have hounded her a bit at times, but he never meant any harm. _Besides, he argued with himself, why would I harm someone I would protect?_

But he knew that Kagome didn't think that way. But he was angry. Angry that she would assume that he only protected her because he needed her to detect the jewel shards. That was true in itself, but he was not using her solely for this purpose. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked having her around. He liked…he didn't know what he liked about her, but something in his heart began to prod at him, slowly urging him to do something about this mess.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

so here's chapter two of War of Emotions. hope you like it! R&R, please! 

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Inuyasha, Kagome, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Sango!"

The girl turned. "Miroku! You scared me!"

"Then please accept my deepest apologies," he said, extending his hand. Sango took it and he hoisted her up from her crouched position. She had been moving some flowers into a sunnier spot on the side of Kaede's hut. Her hands were covered in soil and she awkwardly tried to push the stray strands of irritating hair out of her face without dirtying her forehead.

"Apologies accepted, Miroku," she replied, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand. "So, what's the matter?"

Miroku folded his hands in the sleeves of his robe. They were safe. Sango's behind was safe. Well, at least for the time being.

"Kagome and Inuyasha."

Sango raised her eyebrows and sighed. "If you're asking me what's going on, I really don't know. I did catch bits of their conversation."

"Not really much of a conversation if you ask me," the monk shrugged. "It was more like Kagome yelling the whole time."

Sighing, Sango agreed. "She did do some of that. And she smashed the bottle that held the jewel." She paused. "Did the jewel fall apart?"

Miroku shook his head. "I saw Inuyasha play around with that thing. It's still a whole piece—well, a whole piece excluding the pieces we're still missing."

"We've still got a long way to go before we find all those other shards." Sango raised her head to look at the mountains and shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight. "What bothers me is that Inuyasha didn't go after her," she added quietly.

Miroku's eyes wandered to the same place where Sango focused on. He squinted against the sun so he could make out the outline of the mountains. "I think he meant to."

"You mean he was and then he didn't?"

"Yeah, something like that. Maybe he didn't know what to say."

Sango did have to admit that what Miroku just said made sense. Inuyasha had always had problems vocalizing his thoughts in the right way. Not that everybody else had problems. Even she did, from time to time. But perhaps Inuyasha more than others.

"I guess…"

Miroku turned away. The light was really hurting his eyes. He watched Inuyasha in the distance, leaning against the gnarly boughs of the tree. "I think he's torturing himself right now."

"You think we should talk to him?"

"I don't know. Maybe in a while. I don't really want to face his bad mood."

Sango nodded. But she also knew that they had better do something soon. She was really worried about Kagome.

* * *

Kagome put her backpack down beside her bed and plunked herself down on the mattress. She dried her tears with her sleeves, the material growing sheer because they were getting wet.

_Stop crying! Why are you crying? You don't need him. He's just some stupid jerk who's been using you all this time. Maybe this will teach a lesson._

Kagome sniffled and obeyed her thoughts. Reaching for the box of tissue, she pulled out a whole wad of tissue, making the dust motes dance in the late afternoon sun. Forcefully, she blew her nose and managed to empty half of the box.

_Great. I'm wasting tissues now. Just like how I've been wasting all my time looking for some stupid jewel shards instead of studying for tests._

She threw her head down on the pillow. She didn't want to think about school. She didn't want to think about Inuyasha. She didn't want to think about anything. Kagome didn't want to think about anything anymore. Lethargically, she reached into the drawer of her night stand and dug around the junk. She pulled out a bottle of Tylenol and poured out one. Without bothering with water, she popped it into her mouth and swallowed.

A few teary minutes later, Kagome fell asleep, her head buried into her pillow.

* * *

The jewel was growing hot in his hands. He had been playing around with it for hours. Sighing, he tucked it into the folds of his sleeve. Then he leaned back to rest his head on the branch.

_Kagome? What are you doing now? Don't cry anymore, please_, he implored in the silence of his head. His heart was heavy. He didn't know what it was heavy with—a mix of sadness, anger, hope. He really don't know. Clenching his fist, he held back a little yelp that was forming in his throat.

Why did he just stand there? Why didn't he follow her? How could he just let her leave like that? How could he? He had always protected her, looked out for her, gone after her. But he let her go that time. _I let her go. How stupid can you get? How can leave someone you lo—_

It suddenly felt like something exploded inside his mind. His eyes widened and his heart stopped. He couldn't believe he let himself admit it—even if it was only in his thoughts.

He loved her. It struck him like lightning. And he didn't know what to do about him. He didn't know what to feel. He could only repeat this to himself: "I love Kagome…I love her…"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_so here's chapter 3. next one should be out by this weekend. enjoy!_

_btw, please review! i'd like to know if you like it or not..._

_disclaimer: i do not own the characters from Inuyasha. i only own this storyline :P_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

His hand clenched the jewel tightly in his palm. Swinging down from the tree's branch, he broke into a run, the intermittent moonlight through leaves his only guide down the path. His mind was void of all thoughts except for one, and that one thought made him run as fast as he could.

* * *

Kagome woke up to darkness. Groggily, she reached to rub her eyes. They were swollen and puffy because she had been crying--she could feel the thickness of her lids with her fingers as she rubbed them. Blinking a few times she turned over to take a look at the time. The green numbers read "1:09." Sighing, she turned over.

She drew her blanket close to her body, suddenly realizing that she was still wearing her dirty school uniform. But she couldn't care less. There were bigger things on her mind. She flicked her eyes in the darkness of her room and tried to focus on something that would distract her from the matter at hand. But it was too dark. And focussing on pitch black would never do.

She let out another sigh and closed her eyes to see if that would help. But she met darkness again under her eyelids and gave up; she launched herself into deep thought.

Inuyasha. Her mind began to buzz.

_What a jerk. He's just been using me to find those oh-so-precious jewel shards. How did I get roped into this whole thing anyway? Oh...right...I shattered it. That has got to be dumbest thing I have ever done. And look! All the time I wasted traipsing all over place. I was almost killed a few times! I'm just glad I'm still in one piece. I guess I'd have to thank the idiot for saving my butt. No--I don't have to thank him. I mean, he's the one who dragged me into all of this crap. I don't know why I stuck by him..._

_But...how can I not? I can't not stick by him...I wouldn't know what to do then. I don't know what to do now..._

_Why did I have to mess things up and tell him that I was going to leave for good? Why? WHY?_

The tears started to well up in her eyes again and she bit her lip trying to hold back a sob. She felt empty, lying there on her bed, alone and in the dark. The emptiness evoked memories of herself and Inuyasha.

She could no long hold back the tears, they ran across her face down to her pillow. They were hot and heavy--heavy with emotion. Her heart twisted into a knot. She let out a small whimper.

* * *

He was perched on the tree by her window. Though he could not see them, he smelt the saltiness of her tears running down her face.

He made it through the well, alright. But now, he was ashamed and unsure. Ashamed because he had waited for so long before running after Kagome and unsure because he didn't know just what to say. His heart could only repeat the one thing he had just realized not long ago. He bowed his head, as if in prayer.

Knocking came from the door and Kagome sniffled to clear her nose and quickly rubbed her face on her pillowcase. She rearranged herself, turning so her face was half-buried in the pillow and facing the wall. She didn't want anybody to know that she had been crying.

* * *

"Kagome?" came a soft voice as the door opened a crack that let in the light from the hall. Kagome's eyes squeezed shut in the sudden sting of the light disturbing the thick darkness of her room.

"Kagome?" her mother repeated again.

Kagome gave no answer. If she didn't answer, her mother might think she had only been dreaming.

Her mother must have been thinking just that, because after a few moments, Mrs Higurashi smiled at her daughter's limp form sprawled on the bed and quietly shut the door behind her. Kagome let out the breath she had been holding when she heard the door close. She opened her eyes again, relieved that it was dark again.

But her relief was cut short. Her mind turned back to her thoughts about Inuyasha.

The tears began to well up and spill over her face again, and she cried, her whimpers now muffled by her pillow.

* * *

Outside the window, the hanyou's ears perked at the girl's muffled cries. There was an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. He knew that Kagome was hurting inside and that she was trying to hide it from everyone else. He knew that he was the only person who could fix this. He knew he had to do something. And he knew that he had to do it soon. But didn't know what or how.

As Kagome cried herself to sleep a second time that night, Inuyasha followed suit.

A single tear escaped from his watering eyes and dropped onto his sleeve. He slowly brought that sleeve close to his aching heart and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_this chapter's a little short, but don't be discouraged. chapter 5 is even better—I promise!_

_enjoy! please review!_

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

* * *

The hanyou opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He'd guessed that it would have been long enough for Kagome's mother to have fallen asleep by now.

Carefully, he lifted the window, cringing at the slight scraping. _Calm down_, he told himself. _You'll never get the window open without anyone noticing if you're so nervous._

After several minutes, he managed to get window up high enough so he could climb in. He made sure that the desk under the window was clear--he didn't want to knock anything over. Slowly, he climbed in and landed on the floor.

He looked at Kagome's face. It was scrunched up and tear-stained, he noted, as he leaned over her bed.

Sighing, he turned around and sat cross-legged at the side of her bed, but his back bumped into her mattress, shaking the sleeping girl.

Kagome groaned a little and shifted. She blinked for a few seconds. It was quiet, but sensed the presence of someone else in her room, she lifted her head from her pillow and turned to see the very cause of her many tears and piles of tissue paper balls sitting with his back facing her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded in a low voice.

Inuyasha, spun around crouched two feet away from her.

"Well?"

"Be quiet. You'll wake everyone up."

"I don't care!" Kagome yelled.

* * *

Mrs Higurashi awoke to the sound of her daughter's voice. Putting on her slippers, she exited her bedroom and walked down the hall stopping at Kagome's door.

"You're going to wake everyone up!" came a yell even louder than Kagome's.

"No! You're going to wake everyone up!"

"Anyhow, it won't be my fault because I wasn't the first one to yell!"

Mrs Higurashi opened the door without knocking. "Kagome! Inuyasha! Keep it down! I still need to go to work tomorrow!"

The yelling stopped and both looked at the mother with shocked faces.

Mrs Higurashi looked sternly at both of them. She wanted to make sure they hadn't been up to no good. But seeing as they were on either side of the room, that they were still fully clothed, and were flashing each other angry looks, romance had been out of the question. "No more loud noises, okay? And Kagome? Get changed into your pajamas. That uniform must be filthy by now."

* * *

The door opened, and a sullen Inuyasha sitting cross-legged on the floor flashed Kagome a pouting scowl. Kagome had just returned from the bathroom, her teeth squeaky clean, her face fresh, and her pajamas on.

She closed the door and climbed into bed, throwing her covers over her shoulder and plopped herself on her pillow.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" snapped Inuyasha.

"What have I got to say?" Kagome demanded in turn, sitting up again.

"Why do you have to be so angry?"

Kagome did not know what to say. Everything made her angry. His very presense, although somewhat comforting, was making her angry.

"I told you, I don't want to see you again."

"Well, that's too bad, considering that I am right here and you're right in front of me. If you didn't want to see me you wouldn't be looking at me right now," the hanyou retorted.

Kagome sighed. "You still owe me an apology," she said, crossing her arms.

"What apology?" Inuyasha's brain snarled right back at him. Here you go, messing everything up again. This is your chance to get her back.

He bowed his head and thought for a moment. Apologizing would mean defeat. But he had to. Kagome wanted an apology. And he was sorry. Sorry for all the times he was a jerk. He frantically searched for words in his mind.

But instead of apologizing, he threw the girl on his back and bounded out of the open window. Within seconds, they were hurled into the old well and found themselves back in the feudal era.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_brace yourself! don't read ahead, you'll ruin it!_

_enjoy! please review!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

When they had gotten through the well, Inuyasha began to run--he had no idea where he was going to go. He just ran.

Kagome clutched the thick fabric of his haori. Hehad broke out into a run so suddenly she hardly had time to catch her breath. Everything was blurring at the great speed they were going. She could feel Inuyasha's strong hands grasping her thighs, holding her legs so tightly around him it almost felt painful.

Her heart was racing, even if she wasn't the one running. Even if they were going at a breakneck speed, Kagome wasn't scared. She trusted the hanyou. Tears began to fill her eyes, blurring things even more. She felt really horrible now.

_I should have never accused him for doing something he didn't really do. I mean, I know he doesn't really do or talk about these things. How could I accuse him like that? I guess I should never put the blame for my insecurites on him. Poor Inuyasha. Please don't be hurt by what I told you...I really didn't mean to say things like that. I know I mean more to you than a jewel-detector. But I got so angry...We hadn't been making any progress and sometimes you can get so moody. I just wish you'd tell me once in a while that I'm something to you..._

A tear rolled down her cheek despite her efforts to try and keep her feelings to herself. _Well, at least he can't see them_, she thought.

But she was wrong. He could smell the salt of her tears. He knew she was crying. He didn't know why. But he'll find out soon.

Then he felt Kagome's rest against his shoulder blade. She was holding fistfuls of his haori he could feel the tension of thegarmentover his shoulders.

Moments later, he slowed to a jog. They had entered a clearing in the forest and there was a stream running over jutting rocks. The sound of the water trickling over the rocks and the light splashing only made Kagome feel sadder.

Inuyasha stopped and Kagome slid down. She took up a sleeve to her face and she wiped the tears from her face to no avail. She hung her head.

Inuyasha turned to face her. He didn't understand why she was crying.

Kagome was choked with tears. She swallowed. She finally gathered her courage to look the hanyou in the eye.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha...I'm so sorry..." she whispered, looking at him through shining tears.

He was struck by her apology. The look of sadness in her eyes tore at his heart.

"Kagome...don't apologize."

The girl shook her head. "No, Inuyasha, I was wrong to say all those things to you."

Inuyasha could not accept her words. It was his somewhat caustic actions that led to this. It was also the fact that he hadn't ran after her that this episode had dragged out for that long.

"Kagome, it's my fault. I didn't go after you." Inuyasha was taken aback by his own words. He had never really taken the blame for anything on himself most the time. _But this is Kagome_, something inside him said.

Kagome shook her head again and ran her sleeve over her face. It was getting drenched.

"Inuyasha...was anything I said true? Am I just a jewel detector to you?"

He instinctly shook his head. "No, Kagome."

"Then I'm sorry I accused you of that...It's just that sometimes..." she paused and coughed, the tears running all over her face. "Sometimes...I don't feel like I'm much more than that. I'm always hoping for something...something more..."

She turned around, away from him and toed at the grass with her bare feet.

"Inuyasha..." she breathed.

"Yes, Kagome?" he replied, hesitantly.

"I need to tell you something..."

Inuyasha's stomach churned and his heart tightened. He really hoped that it wouldn't be anything that would shatter his world.

"What is it, Kagome?" he murmured.

Kagome turned around to face him. But she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She took a deep breath, her heart was racing so quickly she thought it would jump out of her chest.

"Inuyasha...I...," she breathed, choking over the tears. She took a deep breath again.

"I...I love you..." she whispered.

Inuyasha's world shattered. But for the better. Without thinking, he ran up to Kagome and gathered her in his arms. Kagome's heart leapt at his touch. She softened and the tears flowed freely, trailing over Inuyasha's haori, deepening the red hue of the fabric. She reached up behind his back and returned the embrace. Inuyasha put his hand on the back of her head, pressing her to his shoulder.

He brushed at her soft hair and brought his face close to hers.

His heart fluttered a bit. But he had to do it.

He pulled his lips close to her ear.

"I love you, too, Kagome," he whispered, "I love you too..."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_i know it's been a while since i updated, but i've been so incredibly busy lately. i managed to squeeze in time for this chapter though. so enjoy and review, please!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

* * *

He held her long and hard. After he had admitted to himself and to Kagome what his heart had known for a long, long time, he did not let go of her. 

But as the sky turned from azure blue to a fading pink, They realized that they could not stay under that tree for the rest of their lives.

Kagome, for one, had to go back home and pack up and tell her mother that she would be in the feudal era. The sudden realization that she hadn't told her mother where she would be instilled in her, for a moment, panic. She shook the sleeping hanyou awake.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?"

He grumbled and turned over.

Kagome tugged on his haori. "Inuyasha!" she said again, more insistently.

"What?" he answered, scowling. He wanted to sleep some more.

"I need to go home."

He sat up. Was this going to be over so soon? Did she hate him now?

"Why?" he demanded.

"I need to tell Mom where I'm going to be," Kagome replied, pausing a little to laugh. "I wonder what kind of excuse Grandpa will be thinking up of now…"

Inuyasha was relieved, but he didn't tell Kagome what was he was just thinking about now. _I'd probably make her angry if I did tell her, anyway._

They got up and Inuyasha stooped a bit so that Kagome could get on.

As the hanyou ran through the forest, Kagome felt a slight chill.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered.

"What?"

"Do you feel something?"

"You mean the chill in the air? Yeah."

"Do you think a demon is nearby?" Kagome asked, worriedly.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. There was a demon lurking about, alright. But this demon was stronger. Not just any other demon, this demon's scent was pungent and familiar.

"It's a demon, alright." Inuyasha kept this little detail to himself. He didn't want to worry Kagome.

Kagome clasped her arms around his shoulders tighter and tucked her head between his shoulder blades. He could tell that she was worried already. _So why make things worse?_

He hoisted her higher up his back and kept on running, trying to get out of the forest faster. Kagome's head was still resting on him and he could feel her hair tickle the back of his neck. Even though he knew that danger was near, the sensation radiated. He felt a tingle and smiled a little. He liked the way that made him feel.

But there were other matters at hand. He had to get Kagome home safely.

"Did you want me to come?" Inuyasha asked very quietly.

"Huh? What did you just say?"

"I said, did you want me to come!" He yelled. He still wasn't very good at expressing himself.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. I'll be fine. I'll back in maybe half an hour. It won't take that long."

He crossed his arms. "Okay."

Kagome hoisted herself in the side of the well. Taking a deep breath she hurled herself down the well.

* * *

She yawned, staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. She looked like a total mess. Her hair was dishevelled, she hadn't been able to wash her face or take a bath.

_Ew! What the heck am I wearing?_ She looked down at her grubby pajamas. She tore it off and threw it into the laundry hamper.

* * *

She exited the well in the feudal era with her backpack over her shoulder. It was getting dark.

_Where is Inuyasha?_ She spun around, looking, her eyes stopping at various obvious places.

"Inuyasha!" she called, her voice echoing in the cool evening air. "Inuyasha!"

She heard a laugh instead. It was deep, haunting, and familiar. Her heart began to pulse loudly in her ears.

"So you lost your precious Inuyasha, didn't you?" came a sneering voice behind her.

"Who's there?" she demanded, turning around, dropping her backpack.

The laugh emanated from the baboon cloaked figure.

_Naraku._

* * *

Inuaysha ran as fast as his legs could take him. He could sense Naraku. And he could sense Kagome's presence. He need to hurry up. Kagome was in danger. Naraku could be doing anything to her. His rage was building as he kept on thinking about how Naraku could be harming Kagome.

He heard his name. It was Kagome's voice. He ran harder still.

Kagome froze. All she could hear was her heart beating. Then she could hear the crickets chirp. Then the crow's call. Then the leaves rustle. Then the grass ripple. Everything got louder and louder and she was almost bowled over. She clapped her hands over her ears, trying to block out the sound. But it was tooloud--too overpowering.

With all the strength in her body, she cried out, "Inuyasha!"

And as her world began to fade, she heard her name being called by her beloved hanyou.

But it was too late. Naraku had captured her.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_I hope this chapter even makes sense. It's kinda long, but enjoy! Chapter 8 will be up sooner than it took for this one to be posted (ah…the horrors of having a busy schedule)._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Kagome's gone?" Sango gasped. "But she can't be! She can't!" The young woman fell silent and her eyes were glazed over with a layer of tears, swelling over the lower lids. Miroku approached her and put his arm on her shoulder.

"We'll get her back, Sango," Miroku said, trying to comfort her. His voice was nearly drowned out by Sango's loud, anguished cries.

Knowing that anything he was about to say now would have no effect on Sango whatsoever, the monk turned to Inuyasha.

"Are you sure Naraku took her?"

Inuyasha shot Miroku a peeved look. "I _saw_ him take her. My eyes can be trusted." Inuyasha looked at Miroku's hand inching closer to the neckline of a too-distressed-to-notice Sango. Quickly, he added, "Unlike yours."

"Why, can't you see that I am only trying comfort this lady?" Miroku said, feigning innocence.

"Well, comfort harder, or else I'm heading off to find Kagome myself," the hanyou huffed.

* * *

The fire cast a preternatural red glow against the screen. Her vision was blurry and her head was throbbing. She groaned from the pain; it was intense and radiating. Each throb shook her insides to jelly. She tried as hard as she could to get up, but after long moments of struggle and an added intensity of pain, she gave up, having not moved a bit.

Suddenly, she sensed a presence. For what seemed like an eternity, she lay there, waiting—waiting to be devoured, raped, beheaded, burned. But as the minutes went by she was not approached and her head was less painful with each passing moment. She felt peace and her breathing patterned changed from strained to calm.

Then she heard the laugh. She froze—held her breath. Her eyes sprang open. She knew this laugh. She had heard this before.

_Naraku._

Her heart stopped, her eyes widened, her body stiffened, her mind emptied.

* * *

Sango was absolutely sure that she looked awful. She always had red blotches over her face and puffy eyes after crying. But she had to other things to think about now. Like Kagome. They had to get her back.

She jumped onto Kirara's back and Miroku hopped on behind her. Kirara galloped a few steps and in an instant they were airborne.

The wind blew over her face, her hair tickling her face and pricking her eyes. She could feel Miroku lean close. She took deep breaths of the fresh air and she settled back a bit. Admittedly, she did feel a little safer when the monk was around. And darkness is when evil proliferates.

Below, Inuyasha bounded on the grass, following the faint scent of the one who took his beloved.

* * *

Naraku laughed. He watched the glowing blue waters in the basin. The bright white swirls almost jumped out from the basin, trying to pierce the surface of the waters. She was trying to escape.

"Foolish girl," he hissed. With a flash of his palm, the water in the basin was still, with only a faint blue glow that radiated from within. His lip curled in a sneer. His nose gave the slightest twitch. This girl was strong.

A wicked smile spread over his lips and he ran his fingers over the water. A shrill tinkle wavered and a white light hovered above the water and these were gone in a split second. _Just wait,_ _Inuyasha. You have no idea what I can do to Kagome. All you have to do is relinquish the jewel shard and she will be unharmed. But knowing you, Inuyasha, this will not go smoothly. You will unknowingly allow me to do Kagome harm._

* * *

"We're getting close!" Inuyasha called up, looking up at the shadow above him.

Kirara responded by flying low and circling. Sango jumped down, followed closely by Miroku.

The air was thick with fog. Sango was uneasy. Inuyasha sniffed the air. The scent—it was pungent. It disgusted him.

Slowly, they made their way through the jagged rocks and up the hill. The only light that guided the three was from the waning sliver of a crescent moon.

Inuyasha hopped a few steps. Through the fog, he could see a well-concealed house. It was large and exuded an aura of grandeur—and evil.

"Hurry, " he whispered.

"I can only go so fast," came the monk's complaint.

Inuyasha gave a forced breath. He surveyed the area while he waited for the other two to get up the hill. The trees were thick. He inched closer, crouching. Extending his head past the planks of the walkway that surrounded the building.

Sango and Miroku finally made it up the hill and Inuyasha slowly climbed onto the walkway. He was glad he was barefoot. Silence would help their cover, but not much, considering that it was Naraku they were sneaking up on.

_Kagome,_ Inuyasha mentally screamed, _please be okay._

His hand subconsciously migrated to the sheath of his tetsusaiga. His breathing was heavy as he resting a hand on the sliding door in front of him. He knew that this was the right room. He could smell Kagome. But something was not right about the scent. He could smell blood and violation. Naraku had done something to Kagome, he was sure of it. His nose never lied about what it picked up. Anger and frustration flooded his chest. But he had to stay as calm as possible. He had to at least get closer to Kagome and be there to protect her.

* * *

Naraku smiled. They had come, alright. And he could sense the wrath that was conceived in Inuyasha's heart.

_A lover's wrath. Let's see how strong this half-demon really is, and what he really feels about this useless wench. Some incarnation of Kikyo._

* * *

Inuyasha steadied his hand and with one quick move he opened the door to reveal the crimson glow of the fire that burned in the hearth. His heart pounded in his ears. Frantically, he looked around the darkness of the room. In the very back, he could see Kagome's limp form.

Like a swarm of mad insects that were about to sting him, he made a mad dash toward the unmoving figure. His eyes were wide in shock. His woman was lying motionless, face-down, her cheek to the ground and her eyes were wide and empty.

And so he stood for a moment, holding the barely warm hand of the girl that lay in front of him, his world collapsing into the void he had known for most of his life. He was frozen, for fear that he had lost his beloved.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_hey guys, i know s'been a **long** time since i last updated this story. i was on a exam hiatus. (actually exams are still going on...but i need a break, too.) but here it is! i hope you enjoy! please review! the more reviews there are, i'm gonna add a twist and make this a masterpiece!_

**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Fear Not Known Until Now**

* * *

Sango and Miroku quietly clambered up. The silence was scaring them. As they neared the dark room, they could barely hear a noise, though they saw the hunched form of Inuyasha. They heard no sound of breathing or movement.

As they approached the half-demon, their hearts raced. The hanyou and the miko were not moving.

Inuyasha was unable to move. He wanted to do something—revive her, hold her—but he couldn't move. Something was stopping. He did not breathe, move. His heart no longer beat. His eyes were empty. He could no longer function.

Seeing this, Sango subconsciously clutched the monk's sleeve. Her pulse was deafeningly loud and she was frightened. The monk, himself, was too caught up with what was at present to take the demon slayer's touch the wrong way. The pair made their way around Inuyasha and around Kagome. When Sango caught a glimpse of Kagome's wide eyes she let out a gasp, her hand shooting up to her mouth to stifle the cry. But when she saw the same blank, emotionless, and lifeless expression in Inuyasha's eyes, the girl clutched the monk's arm with an iron grip.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered. Sango waved her fingers in front of the hanyou's face. No reaction.

Panic instilled the girl's body. Her hands grabbed at Kagome's lip arm. She shook hard. "Kagome!" she let out, in a fierce whisper.

"Miroku!"

Sango turned to the monk, her eyes brimming with tears. "What do we do?" she breathed. She wrapped her arms around her torso and the monk's protective grip followed, her head tucked under his chin. Miroku hoped with all his might that Sango wouldn't feel his own heart race. He couldn't tell the girl he was scared, too.

Miroku's mind began to race. He wasn't just scared for Kagome, Sango, or Inuyasha—or their lives for that matter. It was Naraku's power, his effect on people that scared him. If this was what Naraku could do to Inuyasha, imagine what he could do to mankind. All he had to do was to steal the person that someone cares deeply about and control them from there. He grasped his hold around a shaking Sango tighter. He didn't show the way he should, but he cared for Sango. Enough to fall apart if Naraku took her from him.

* * *

Naraku was enjoying himself. He had a plan. It was clear in his mind. He knew what he was going to do. He'd get rid of all of them for sure. But he had to make sure they were still alive enough to see the atrocities that were to come. Especially Inuyasha. The half-demon would have to watch. Watch everything that Naraku would do to his precious, little wench. She would suffer, no doubt—and so naturally, so would Inuyasha. Everything will work out fine. There was no stopping him. Inuyasha was weakened already by the sight of the cheap reincarnation. Naraku smiled. They would all come know how worthless this reincarnation would be. She is no match to the _real_ one. Kikyo will never be replaced. Kikyo. Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo. Naraku liked saying the name.

He got up from his seat amongst plump cushions. It was time to terrorize them. A terrorized, immobile, empty Inuyasha would be easy to steal the half of the Shikon Jewel from. And that monk and demon slayer will be a breeze to get rid of. He smiled smugly and opened the door of his room and paced down the hall.

* * *

Sango heard the flat, ominent, and hollow sound of feet. She jerked away from Miroku and clutched his hands, her eyes wide with fear. This was the end, she was sure.

The scraping sound of the door sliding open was unbearable.

The shadow cast upon the bare wood of the floor was unwavering. With a jerk of a hand, Naraku slammed the door shut, sending the whole house rocking.

Shockwaves from the door stirred Inuyasha from his trance. He breathed a very shallow breath once. Then silence. Miroku frantically listened for another breath. And slowly, he heard the hanyou breath another ragged breath.

At the sound of Inuyasha's first breaths, Naraku hissed. The hanyou is strong. And stubborn. Like that stupid wench.

Naraku held his imperious stance, his mouth slowly forming hints of a smirk as he spied the monk and slayer's wide-eyed fear and the hanyou bent over the miko.

"Well, well…what have we here? A sad bunch you are, the both of you. And is that Inuyasha I see? A barely breathing, barely living Inuyasha?"

At the second sound of his name, Inuyasha chest heaved and he drew in a loud breath. _Naraku_, his brain echoed. Gripping the handle of his Tetsusaiga, he gathered his strength and slowly got of his knees and stood. His eyes wavered from empty to normal and then empty and then normal. He blinked. He saw. _Naraku…_

Struggling, he opened his mouth, "What…" he panted, "have you done…to…Kagome…"

Naraku laughed. "Save your strength, Inuyasha. That wench is worthless."

Hearing that, Inuyasha's blood surged within his veins. _How dare you_, he thought.

"She is not worthless."

"How like you, Inuyasha. You're protecting her. From something that wouldn't even hurt as much as things that you have done to her, yourself."

Inuyasha growled. He could feel his pulse quicken slightly from panic. Panic that Naraku knew about their whereabouts. _How dare he spy on us. How dare he accuse me._

"What have you done to Kagome!"

"Oh, I see, you are a loyal lover. At last…or are you? Where are your dog loyalties?" Naraku's voiced echoed in the darkness.

Inuyasha refused to answer. He didn't have to tell Naraku anything. He just wanted Kagome back. Turning his head, he looked down at Kagome's empty eyes. She was nothing more than a shell. The insides had been taken away. Inuyasha's hand jerked a bit and he tightened his grip on his sword. The sight of Kagome's empty body stabbed at his heart. But he couldn't let that show.

"I'm only going to ask you, once more, Naraku. What have you done to Kagome!" he demanded.

Naraku laughed again. The half-demon was insistent and unrelenting, as usual. "Inuyasha…when will you learn? You'll get nothing with your demands. You never have. The wench is your prime example."

Naraku paced closer to the basin and skimmed his finger over the waters. A bright glow escaped, along with a resounding ring that seemed to settle as a moan upon Inuyasha's ears. The hanyou stared intently at the basin of water, his hand loosening its grip on Tetsusaiga. There was something about it that struck him, but he couldn't pinpoint it. He knew that he had to find out what was in the water.

Naraku widened his barely-noticeable smirk a smidge. Inuyasha was picking up on it. Flexing his fingers, he inspected his nails. They were sharp and well-shaped—easily mistaken for a woman's hand. With a flick of wrist, he struck the waters' surface and the glow turned a bluish-white. They could hear the sound of ripping, and Inuyasha swung around to see that there were now rips in Kagome's blouse. He could see light scratches but blood was beading along the wounds. He felt as is Naraku had struck himself. He wanted to do something to help Kagome, but he knew that Naraku would get at him if he did. He had to do something to protect Kagome, all the while, destroying Naraku. He took one last look at Kagome and saw the tears well up in her empty eyes.

Turning away fromthe body of hisbeloved, he laid his eyes upon the basin. He knew, now. The basin—it held none other than Kagome's soul. He could smell the scent that proliferated lightly from its glimmer. It was Kagome's. And it was violated. He could smell Kagome's blood from the basin and from her body.

Gripping Tetsusaiga, again, he realized that it would be harder now to protect Kagome. She was separated into two. And all Naraku had to do was attack either one.

A vein throbbed in his neck. His heart was heavy with panic, sadness, fury, rage, defeat, hope, determination, love, and fear. And with that he unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"HOW DARE YOU! I WISH YOU NOTHING MORE THAN MISERY AND HELL!" he bellowed, slamming Tetsusaiga on the floor, splitting the floorboards on contact.

"Oh, you would now, wouldn't you?" Naraku extended a hand out and reached for the basin and with that Inuyasha struck Naraku's arm. Severed, the appendage fell to a dead thump on the floor.

"Sango! Miroku! Take Kagome with you and run!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder. A small puff of the all too familiar miasma rose from the stump on Naraku's arm.

"Do you think that you are immune, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gave an animal yell and took a few steps back. He then lunged at Naraku with Tetsusaiga, until to fall back from with the same force he gathered to attack. With vehemence, he shot a glance at Naraku's outstretched, flexed hand.

_That bastard put up a barrier! Now what?_

"You can't do anything now to protect your lover. Or is she?" Naraku's hand dipped into the basin and let the water on his hand sprinkle over his fingers and back into the basin.

The half-demon's nostril flared at the scent emerging from within the barrier. He didn't know what to do. Naraku had him cornered either way. And with the barrier up, there was nothing he could do to protect Kagome.

He was trapped, cornered, left with no choice. Kagome had no one to protect her. He couldn't do anything. And it was then, that true fear crept into his heart.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

_Here is chapter 9 guys! Sorry it took so long, but I just moved house and stuff is everywhere. Anyway, I really hope you like it and won't get too confused over it! Reviews are always appreciated._

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Kikyo**

* * *

Inuyasha's world began to spin around him. He was racking his brain, desperately trying to figure out a way to get Kagome out of the barrier that Naraku had created safely. He couldn't break through it and trying again would be a waste of strength. And needless to say, if he did try to take a swipe at Naraku, Naraku would hurt Kagome.

_She's so helpless…_he thought. Immediately, his eyes glazed over in sadness but he fought it. He couldn't let Naraku know what was inside his heart, even though he knew that there was little that Naraku didn't know.

But Naraku did see the slight flicker of emotion. His lips curled into a smirk and waved out his hand. A stream of golden light whirled around Inuyasha—enclosing him, drawing him in. The hanyou was mesmerized, sucked in by the whirlwind of light.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke in the golden sunlight. The rays of light blinded his sleep-heavy eyes and he blinked several times. He pulled his arms over his head, but midstretch, he felt something strange. Looking down, he realized that he was bare-chested. His hand shot down to check below the waist and he was relieved to find that his hakama were still on. But he knew that something was not right. He turned over and tried to go back to sleep.

As his eyelids grew heavy once again, he was interrupted. Through the blur of his eyelashes, he caught the glimpse of delicate hands stretching out and long black hair hanging over him.

"K…Ka…" he rasped, heavily.

"Shh…Inuyasha. You must save your strength."

Inuyasha's hand twitched. He recognized that voice. A stiff and hollow voice, it was, yet it carried a drab sophistication. _Kikyo._

His eyes flashed open and they fell upon the undead miko's loose hanging hair and disheveled chihaya that wrapped loosely over her shoulders. It alarmed him. He had never seen Kikyo in such a mess. _Something happened,_ he thought. He couldn't put a finger on it, but he knew that something terribly wrong had happened. Lifting his head a smidge, he caught a whiff of Kikyo. With a flare of his nostrils, he picked up a distinct scent.

It was impure, though, he knew that it had been fifty years since Kikyo was the spitting image of purity. If he ignored the smell of Kikyo's death he could catch something else. Lightly sniffing so he wouldn't catch her attention, he realized that it was the scent of violation. Against his will, his eyes widened. _Did I…? I couldn't have…I couldn't…_

He couldn't show that he picked up something wrong in her scent. He would pry to get an answer. He tried to shift and as he did, he caught the roughness of a bandage. Had he been wounded?

"Wh…What…happened?" he struggled.

Kikyo gave him a pitying smile. "You've just been wounded, is all. Now it is time for you to take your potion." She held up a pear-shaped vial and opened it. Slipping a cold hand under Inuyasha's bare back, she made the hanyou shiver; he shivered not only from the icy shock from her fingers, but also because he began to suspect something. Using all the strength he could muster, he pushed his back against his hand and slammed himself back onto the bedding, as Kikyo yelped, losing her grip on him.

"Just open your mouth, Inuyasha. This will help you recover." Her hand was poised a foot away from his face. The vial was held tilted in her hand. The hanyou stared suspiciously at the vial. Suddenly, he could feel something prompt him, nudge him. Knowing that it was only himself and Kikyo in the hut, he knew that no one actually did so. But that nudge caused his memory to bring him back to a time when the woman in front of him was genuinely alive.

_**

* * *

(Flashback) It was dark in the hut and the only light that illuminated the small living space came from the dancing tongues of flames in the hearth. The hanyou crouched down from his perch on the windowsill. He watched the miko in the precisely pressed chihaya mix ingredients over a small pot of boiling water. Though she was bent over, her hair was so long it only looped lazily downwards from her face to her shoulders. Inuyasha stared intently at it. Kikyo's hair was so thick and long…he even crossed the thought of touching it with the back of his finger. But his thoughts snapped when he saw one the jars that Kikyo pulled out. It held several dried snakes and Kikyo laid the dead serpents upon the dirt floor, carefully selecting a particularly darkly-tainted reptile. With a plop, the dried serpent was added to the vat of boiling water. The smell that permeated the room made Inuyasha sick.**_

_But as he was about to be carried away by the nauseating smell, he noticed the miko's hand reach for another jar. _Dead serpents? And now what, _he thought anxiously. The ingredients prior to the snake had already grossed him out so much that he had creep closer due to his unwavering fascination. Kikyo brought down the dusty jar and blew on it, turning her head away as a cloud of dust rose over her face. As her head was turned, she gave an uncomfortable fleeting glance toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha pretended not to notice. _

_As quickly as she could, Kikyo lifted the jar's lid and pulled out several small triangular pieces. Thin, grizzly white hairs covered the backsides. It was then that Inuyasha leapt out of the window of the hut. Outside, the fresh air prompted him to look for a nearby bush, and he hurled what little food was in his stomach. _Dog ears…they were dog ears…

* * *

He turned just in time as he clamped his mouth shut. The foul liquid that contained the boiled remnants of dog ears missed and splattered all over his face. Instantly, his nostrils were punished with the putrid smell.

He turned to look at Kikyo turn away and get up to get a cloth. Kikyo took a clean one from a pile on the table in the corner and walked over to the basin. Inuyasha's eyes widened. _The basin. Kagome…_

There was a small flash of white light and then a blue glow that splashed on the wall. Within and instant Inuyasha understood. The miasma that stemmed from Naraku's fallen limb had poisoned his thoughts. But with great conviction, he knew that Kikyo was with Naraku on this. Kikyo would reach into the basin and…

"Kikyo!" he snarled.

The miko stopped in her tracks. _Inuyasha knows. He's waking up…_

"Don't you dare the touch the basin!"

Kikyo did not care. Even though she knew that Naraku had tricked the both of them she did not care. She wanted only to harm Inuyasha. And what better way than to hurt Kagome? Kagome, the worthless, lowly reincarnation of herself? A flood of bitterness entered her undead heart. She did not care. Inuyasha chose Kagome over her. She remembered that cold encounter. Inuyasha simply walked up to her turned back and said that it was "over, Kikyo. It's all over. No more." And without a good-bye, the hanyou walked away.

Kikyo extended her hand and proceeded to plunge the cloth into the basin, but just as the tips of her fingers submerged, Inuyasha threw himself at her, pinning her down with Tetsusaiga buried in her chest.

* * *


End file.
